Believe
by jean kitsune
Summary: A Christmas story befor Harry went to Hogwarts and learned to be happy. fluff, a bit of angst, and most definetly pixy dust ............rated T for a little abuse on aunt petunias part....bloody git. rxrplease


Hello folks, it's me again I know, I know. I'm a lazy good for nothing writer……sigh I'm sorry-- I don't even have a valid excuse--; ………but enough about me, on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Harry Potterand if I did………hehehe……….X3

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Believe**_

Twas the night before Christmas…….did you actually believe I'd start it like this?!

My, for a reader you must be quite a ditz

For me to use something this old

Is like telling a story that's already been told.

So sit back, relax, let your head rest on your chin

For this story is about to begin!

-+-+-+-

It's quite a common fact that Christmas is the most craziest shopping spree of the year. It's also well known that everyone likes to shop at the last minute (cough60cough) and that the malls are packed to the brim with these procrastinators. But we're starting to get off topic.

A young boy, barely seven, was staring into the window of the resident toy shop. His emerald eyes were trained on a stuffed panther with pitch black fluffy fur the same shade as his hair. It had a bright red ribbon around its neck and green eyes as well. He longed to hold it in his small arms. But he new he never would, his aunt and uncle wouldn't even consider it. As far as they were concerned he didn't exist. But still…..it was fun to dream.

A bony hand clutched his skinny shoulder in a real tight grip, making him wince." Here you are you stupid boy! You good for nothing lump, we have things to do so stop dilly dallying!"

A thin, bony woman with a horse like face an long neck pulled him away from the window and into the streaming crowed. On her other side was another boy of about eight. His blond hair was slicked down to his pudgy head and he seemed to waddle with every step the group took. All in all he liked like a giant pig wearing a blond wig. But what made it worse was that he was bawling like a little new born. People parted and stared as he passed on through.

"It's all right Dudy-kins, mummy is taking you to see Santa right now," the horse woman said in a sickly syrupy voice. But as they got nearer to the other end of the complex, it was clear they weren't the only ones with the intent on seeing the red -coat- sporting man.

The little green-eyed boy and lady stopped just short of the lines end, but 'Dudy-kins' kept on walking. Several children squealed in fright as the big pink monstrosity pushed them aside, many of which falling to the grounded, and ran to their parents. He waddled right through the candy cane-shaped poles and right up to the one dubbed 'Santa'. Scowling up at the smiling man, he gingerly climbed up into his lap and sat there with an expectant look on his face.

"And what would you like for Christmas, little boy?" the old man asked in a jolly tone. It seemed that he had missed the bulldozing of all the other waiting little ones.

The boy seemed to be having trouble with something, scrunching up his face in pure displeasure. Then after a minute or so he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I want a space ship that can fire lasers and blow up stuff!"

"And have you been a good boy?" inquired the old man.

"Um…..yes! Now give me my space ship!" he demanded. The other little boy nearly laughed out loud at this blunt lie. Dudley was never good, in fact he put his head in the toilet just yesterday.

"I'm afraid I can't give it to you until Christmas, but your welcome to a candy cane." Santa was starting to loose his patience as a screaming Dudley was pulled from his lap and given to his mother. They both left in a huff, both blinded by some unapparent wrong that had been done to them, leaving the poor little green-eyed boy in the sea of people now returning after the monster-disguised-as-kid left.

He was pushed farther and farther from his Aunt Petunia and cousin. Soon the ropes that cut off Santa from the rest of the crowed were pressing hard against his back. Ducking under them he missed getting run over by a stressed out mom with twins, but found himself face to face with another problem.

A young woman ,probably in her teens, stared down at him. She had a costume on that clearly said 'elf' and was staring at him with …….kindness. He'd never seen that look before….

She gently picked him up and carried him over to the opposite side of the enclosure. Her short-chestnut hair was near his face, but not near enough to cause complaint. The boy suddenly was plopped down….on to the lap of Santa. He smiled down at the little one, a sparkle in his cerulean eyes.

"And what would you like for Christmas, Harry?" the girl rolled her eyes as the boy in question looked up in shock. For a moment no one spoke, an then in a quiet voice Harry answered.

"Can I have my mommy and daddy back, if it's not to much to ask?" the old man blinked, an then a sad look came in his eye.

"No Harry, I can't give you that. One day you'll have a loving family and your Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley will never hurt you again……but for now there is nothing I can do…."

The little boy seemed about to cry. But suddenly a fluffy black stuffy popped into his view. "Don't cry Harry, please? I personally give you my word that you'll get a new family, or my name isn't Jean, Santa's best helper……besides Bernard that is." the elf said with enthusiasm. So much so that Harry began to laugh.

He gently took the stuffed panther being offered and rubbed his face in it, continually repeating his thanks. But the sweet moment was suddenly interrupted by the screech of his Aunt. He hopped off of the mans lap and said a hasty good-bye before disappearing into the crowed. Unfortunately he had left the stuffed panther behind.

-+-+-+-

Christmas morning came without much excitement for Harry. It wasn't the not getting presents that upset him though, it was leaving the panther behind that hurt.

He was so sad, he didn't even notice the brightly rapped package sitting on the shelf in his cupboard. It was evening by the time he saw it. Picking it up, he looked it up and down before putting it on the floor/bed. On top of it was a dark blue envelope baring his name. he carefully opened it and read :

_Dear Harry,_

_You left this at the mall. Sorry we couldn't give it to you in person, but we had a lot of work to do. Please be careful next time, I don't want to see you or it sad again. Have a happy Christmas and remember to give Dudley a wedgie for me! Just kidding Be good and stay out a trouble. _

_love,_

_Jean _

_p.s. Santa , Bernard, and my friend Kara say hi!_

Smiling excitedly, he pulled away the paper to revile a brown box. And inside the box…..Harry picked up the familiar black stuffy and rubbed it against his face. Maybe there was hope. After all, Santa was as real as himself. Maybe he would have a loving family, all he could do now was hope…..and believe.

_End_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_A/N: _ok people, you know the drill. Please review!!!! If you do……I'll put your name up for everyone to see and maybe even write a sequel

this was written for my great friend Kara Hitame. Without her…..I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy rear end to write this!

P.S. if you were curious about what Dudley got, it was coal XD hehehe his parents burned the coal in the fire place and gave him a present marked with Santa's name…….how pathetic--

This is Jean Kitsune signing off -


End file.
